A miscarriage of Justice
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: When Ema loses her baby, Klavier begins to act up and the press make her feel unwanted. Enter Apollo and Lana to help. Can they save Ema's relationship? EmaxKlavier JakexLana Not going to be a ApolloxEma story even though there are suggestions. Review me!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Apollo Justice xx

Ema did love Klavier, and was unsure what to think when it came to telling him she had fallen pregnant. Of course, when she told him, a journalist was lurking nearby and jumped straight back to his office and publicised it. Much to Ema's dismay. She spent the next couple of weeks in the newspapers, magazines, all over the web even on television because of the fact that Klavier Gavin – the now solo rock star – got her pregnant. There was no mention whatsoever of the fact she and Klavier needed privacy or that they were even dating before hand.

It wasn't planned and somehow the unborn child knew it. Two weeks after the trouble with the papers had stopped – as she was approaching the start of the third month she had a miscarriage. Blood was everywhere and the damage to her psyche was less than the physical damage to her. She was forbidden from making love to Klavier for a lengthy period of time and she felt ugly and unwanted.

That was two weeks ago and yet the papers still bug her about it…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On the other side of town, Apollo was already grabbing trash and trying to tidy the apartment he shared with the Wrights to make sure it looked liveable. As the morning paper was pushed through the door he took it as a chance to rest. The red t-shirt he wore to bed was a lot bigger than his normal clothes and it looked more like a dress as he leant down and picked the paper up. He stuck his head out of the door.

"Good morning Mr Justice!" The quirky little paper girl waved to him.

"Good morning." He reached for his wallet on the side. "Get something to eat after you've done." He gave her some money as a tip.

"Of course! Thank you!" The young girl smiled. "Good morning again, Mr Justice." The little girl was an inspiration – no matter what the weather she always delivered her papers.

He smiled and closed the door behind him. He sat on the couch and looked in horror at the front page as – yet again – they were advertising the fact that Klavier's unborn child has 'magically disappeared'. Apollo had the gut feeling Klavier was getting all the attention on purpose, he had spoke to Ema a couple of days ago and while she was suffering terribly she still managed to have a coffee with Apollo and he helped her with her shopping.

"Dang! He's on the front of the paper again?" Phoenix mumbled sleepily.

"Poor Mr Gavin…" Trucy said in her naive and innocent tone.

"Morning you two." Apollo poured himself a coffee and then one for Phoenix and made Trucy a quick drink. "Give me a sec will you…" He crept into his bedroom to get changed; he thought it was inappropriate for him to be the way he was when Trucy was there.

He came out, gathered the cups and put them down on the coffee table. The paper was now open and splayed open on the two pages about Ema and Klavier.

"Why do the papers never say anything about how Ema feels or even that she's Klavier's girlfriend?" Trucy asked as she skimmed the pages and lifted her mug to her lips.

"I have no idea honey…" Phoenix wasn't reading the paper either – just looking at the pictures. "Have you noticed Klavier is wearing sunglasses when he's out at night all the time lately?"

"Now that you mention it…" Apollo hadn't noticed before, but it was true. Whenever a picture was taken of Klavier outside of court (not just at night) he always, always wore sunglasses or shielded his eyes. "Is he trying to hide something?" He was reading the text.

"_I would have liked to have the baby…a heir to my well earned fame and fortune…" Said Klavier in an interview. Although he regretted sleeping with the girl without protection he is sad that she has lost the baby. It is being investigated as to why…_

"The lying bastards!" Apollo yelled.

"Apollo!" Trucy scowled at him for swearing.

"Sorry Trucy but read the last few lines!"

"What's so bad about it?" Trucy and Phoenix questioned.

"First of all, Klavier didn't want a baby, he yelled at Ema when she told him!" Apollo could pick out three or four mistakes.

"Ok…point taken…"

"Ema's his girlfriend not _some girl_. He's making her sound like some hooker or a fan girl he just randomly chose to have sex with." Apollo couldn't believe what he had read. "And he doesn't regret it at all! I remember the conversation he had about it."

"Poor Ema… daddy what's a hooker?"

"A member of the oldest profession in the world sweetie."

"Which is?"

"Prostitution." Apollo knew Phoenix would answer 'I'll tell you when you're older', she was fifteen after all. "Oh and farming's just as old…"

"Oh! Ema's not a prostitute!" Trucy barked.

"Then it's being _investigated_… Ema wants to be left alone, she's miserable enough without Gynaecologists and Obstetricians poking and prodding at her body and investigating the most sensitive areas of her body!"

"Polly, what's a gyna…um whatever you call them and an obstet-thing?"

"Um…I don't think I should tell you that…" He shied away from Phoenix's death glare.

"Daddy?"

"Um…ok Apollo please tell her." Phoenix suddenly clammed up.

"Gynaecologists uh…make sure girls can have babies and that those parts of their

Bodies work right…" _I'm sure this is your daddy's or school's job…_ "An Obstetrician keeps an eye on women, before, during and after pregnancy and child birth."

"…I bet it reminds Ema of it more… doesn't it Polly?" Trucy looked as miserable as she thought Ema would have.

"I'm gonna go see Ema today, her big sister is still out of town and Klavier's working, she needs someone to talk to." Apollo grabs the paper. "Can I take this?"

"Sure." Phoenix smiled.

"Hey open up! Mailman!" Apollo opened the door. "Sign this please sir…" Apollo squiggled his name on the paper. A thick package was handed to him.

"Polly! These must be the copies of your book!" Trucy ripped the packaging off. Apollo had written a book about his childhood from growing up in a home to going to foster families and college. There was some things in there that nobody knew about Apollo. Three copies fell from the packet.

"Trucy, put two of them in the bookshelf please." Trucy took two of the books and slid them into the bookcase. Apollo picked up the last book. "You mustn't give anyone those copies, they have to wait until it gets sold in shops, I can only lend one of my copies."

"Polly can I go with you to see Ema?" Trucy prodded him in the arm.

"Alright, but you have to behave and try and make Ema feel happy ok?"

"Ok Polly!" They ran out the door clutching the book and the newspaper to the bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Klavier's mansion was on the other side of town, Apollo, Lana and Klavier all agreed that when one was off work, they were to help the (then) pregnant Ema to reduce her workload. Apollo agreed to this as a favour to his two best friends (although he wouldn't have, and still hasn't denied he used to have a crush on Ema) _It was a childish fantasy anyway… Lana knows though, she thought it was cute…_ he reminded himself as he pressed the button for the bell on the bus. It rolled to a gentle stop. Trucy pushed Apollo out of the doors causing him to stumble, he steadied himself and grabbed Trucy's wrist to pull her out.

The mansion was so obvious that it was Klavier's. Two sports cars sat on the drive, one purple the other black. The house had purple curtains draped in all the front windows, making it so obvious it was his. Apollo made his way to the door, fumbling for the key that hung around his neck. He slid the key into the lock and stepped into the dark hallway.

"Polly, where is Ema?" Trucy noticed the solemn silence that filled the air, almost as if there was nobody home.

"I'm not sure, you look upstairs and I'll look down here." Apollo watched as Trucy began to ascend the huge staircase. Apollo began his silent pacing along the halls, opening the doors one at a time, waiting for a single sound.

He searched two of the corridors and the left hand side of the final corridor.

"Polly!" Trucy ran towards him. "Nobody's upstairs…" Apollo closed the door he had just looked through. "What's in this one?" The door was much narrower than the others.

"Don't open it!" Apollo grabbed her hand. "That's one of the doors to Klavier's closet. If you want to go in there then have a look around for the codes, he leaves them somewhere around here."

"Yay I get to go into Klavier's closet! Maybe I can take some of his clothes and auction them on the internet!" Trucy yelled joyfully.

"I think that's his coat rack area." Apollo thought carefully. "The codes change everyday so be careful."

"Apollo, the word 'coats' is written above it." Trucy pointed out.

"Ah, ok." Apollo opened the last door. The room was the living area, much bigger than the other rooms on the corridor. Normally Apollo had the aid of the maid, gardener and butler to help him locate Ema but they didn't come in until ten and it was only nine (Ema asked Apollo to come in earlier that day). There was nobody, even the flat screen HD television that dominated the left wall was switched off.

"Found it!" Trucy yelled behind Apollo making him fall into the room. She dropped the paper into his lap. "Where do I put the code?" Apollo took the paper from her hand, looked up the code and opened the door revealing the keyboard. He typed in the six digit number and let Trucy downstairs.

He searched the upstairs, getting increasingly concerned about the missing woman. _Maybe she's finally started going out again…I know she isn't working… _He opened the master bedroom door.

"Ema are you in there?" Apollo called, he would feel perverted if he didn't. He waited for a few seconds before stepping in because of no sound. The en-suite bathroom door was also open. _The only place left is the…closet…_ Apollo opened Klavier's wardrobe. He had been there often enough to know where all the closet doors are.

"Master bedroom code…" He typed it into the keypad.

Two flights of stairs to the basement later, he reached the closet. The master bedroom was linked to every specific area of the closet. He opened the door to the shirt section, called her name and waited for a reply. When none came he moved to the next door until he covered all but one of Klavier's closets. He opened the 'coat' door, as he stepped in he tumbled over the coats scattered all over the floor. As he did, he pulled yet another of Klavier's coats down with him. The red trench coat splayed over his shoulders as he stood.

"Trucy! You need to clean this up!" He yelled rubbing his shoulder and gathering the paper and book in his arms.

"Wow Polly! That coat suits you!" Trucy popped her head out from a row of hangers on the bottom shelf. "See!" She pulled Apollo to the mirror. He had to admit it did suit him but it was far too big and belonged to someone else.

"Why don't you clean up here and go to his shirt closet?"

"Ok!" Apollo left Trucy in the room as she gathered the coats and hung them on the hangers.

The last door on the left hand side was labelled 'Fraulein' – his girlfriend's closet. He carefully opened the door and light flooded out.

"Ema..." He called as he closed the door. He saw a figure huddled in the corner. "Ema!"

He ran towards the figure. Her knees were up and one of her arms was hung over them. Her head was nestled against her arm. He lifted her face to check she was ok.

"Ema…" He threw the book and paper to one side and stared at the mess of makeup cascaded along her cheeks because of her drowning eyes. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" She cried turning away from him, revealing her other arm and the wound on the top of it.

"Ema have you been…cutting yourself?" Apollo took her shoulder and turned her back around.

"I'm sick of everyone going 'Oh I feel so sorry for Klavier' and 'Oh he should have picked a better girl'!" She sobbed throwing herself into Apollo's arms. "Nobody cares about me!" He noticed the pen marks along her arm; she had planned it so she didn't cut anywhere that would bleed horrifically bad.

"Ema, lots of people care about you…" He soothed as he stood and helped her up. "It kills us to see things like this happen."

"Polly is everything ok? I heard some shouting."

"I hope you don't mind me bringing Trucy, she wanted to see you."

"She's quite welcome to stay." Ema smiled the same broken smile she had been doing for the last fortnight. Apollo retrieved the paper, covering the book with it and followed Ema upstairs to the door Trucy had come in through.

Ema ran to make a phone call to the maid saying she could bring her kids over to keep Trucy company before throwing herself into the sofa in the same squalid condition Apollo had found her in.

"Trucy, why don't you go into Klavier's game room and play on one of his consoles?" Ema asked. "Go upstairs and turn left. It's the first door on the left." Apollo set out cleaning Ema's wound. She hissed and even slapped him at one point as he bandaged the wound.

"Do you want me to pick anything up for you or anything?"

"No…could you keep me company until Lana gets back from her business trip?" Lana had spent most of the first week with her baby sister, which annoyed Klavier who hated her guts.

"Of course." He smiles. "I see what you mean though…" He grabbed the paper from the coffee table. "I thought Klavier didn't want the baby…"

"He didn't!" Ema cried as she read the article. "Every paper's making me sound like a hooker!" She sobbed.

"Well you're not! Don't let them convince you that you are."

"Good morning Miss Skye!" The maid called as she walked into the room followed by the butler. "Good morning to you Mr Justice."

"morning…" Ema mumbled.

"Can I get you something to eat madam?" The kind butler asked.

"Just a glass of orange juice please…"

"For you sir?"

"I already ate; a coffee would be nice though." Apollo looked across at the maid's three children. "Trucy is in the games room."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lana knew Klavier hated her, which made it more fun to frequent visits to him. She expected her little sister to be back at work, when she found the desk empty one of the officers told her she wouldn't be allowed back in for another six weeks.

"I hope she's still getting pay…" Lana stormed up the stairs. "If I find out the moocher's using this as an excuse I am gonna get so much joy out of kicking his ass!" She ignored the receptionist and stormed straight into the office disturbing Klavier's meeting.

"Mein liebe's schwester!" Klavier gasped surprised, not that you could tell his expression well behind the reflective sunglasses he wore. (**schwester = sister**) The client he was with smiled shyly.

"Listen you! Where's my baby sister?" It was no secret Lana hated Klavier as much as he did her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Here's your mail Miss Skye." The butler came in and dropped a single letter on the coffee table beside Ema's drink.

"Can you read it for me Apollo? My head's pounding too hard."

"It's from the hospital…" Apollo pulled the top of the letter out of the envelope. "Miss Skye, we are sorry about your loss. You have an appointment with our resident Gynaecologist and Obstetrician at two thirty p.m. on the 23rd. Yours sincerely K Taylor."

"I wish these fuckers would stop reminding me!" She slammed her hand on the table, withdrawing it as it stung. "What's this?"

"It's a copy of the book I wrote. I thought you and Klavier might want to borrow a copy…" He handed the book to her. "There's stuff in there that Phoenix would kill me for."

"Why?"

"I can play a piano." He smiled. "Perfectly since I was thirteen years old."

"Wow…can I read this?"

"Anybody home?" A call came from the hallway. "Ema?"

"Lana!" Ema yelled in joy.

"Ema!" They both embraced each other. "Klavier was being a right jerk back at the precinct."

"Uh…Ema. Maybe I should leave…" Apollo felt intrusive.

"No that's fine, you can stay." Ema smiled at him again. She was in a state, her hair had lost its sheen and was knotted no matter how much she brushed it, dark patched formed under her eyes and she lacked energy to do anything.

"Ema, do you mind if I talk to Lana outside for a sec?"

"No." Ema wasn't dumb – she knew what it was about and Apollo knew she did.

"Lana, we need to help Ema…" He closed the door gently behind him. "I found her slumped in the closet with a slash wound on her arm."

"Do you think Klavier did it?" She asked.

"No I think…" He swallowed waiting to be slapped in the face. "it's self inflicted."

"Ema's…?" Lana couldn't hold it against her sister. "By the way, have you noticed how shifty Klavier has been acting lately?"

"He's just an airhead who's getting attention from the press. It'll pass." Apollo assured her. "But right now we need to show Ema she's important and get her back to her usual loveable and somewhat aggressive self."

"You seem to care a lot for a girl you can't have…" Lana giggled.

"Just because she dates someone else doesn't mean I have to stop caring, I still want to see her smile."


	3. Chapter 3

**I would have done this sooner but I haven't been able to log in for three days xx**

"Hey Apollo where are you going?" Lana called as Apollo readied himself to go out, Trucy at his side humming a sad little tune.

"To see a friend of mine who knows Klavier, you?"

"To do Ema's shopping. Want a lift?" She took her car keys from the butler. "Trucy you can stay here if you want. Just keep out of Ema's way." Trucy smiled and ran to the games room.

"Wow, she's gonna be asking me for a games console tonight…um…sure thanks Lana."

"This friend of yours, is it a he or a she?" Lana felt her car jolt as it attempted to claw its way to the tarmac.

"It's a she. She was a good friend of mine in college and she's also one of Klavier's exes. She works at the stadium as a light and sound technician."

"Any reason you're visiting her? If it's to dig up dirt on Klavier then I'm in!"

"Lana, you really hate him don't you." She laughed and nodded at the attorney's comment. "No I'm sorry it's not." _Yes but this is a private investigation…_

"Thanks for the lift Lana!" He called as he entered the familiar stadium. Knowing his luck he would find his friend hanging from the roof somewhere.

"Bernadette!" He called.

"Well, well if isn't my good buddy Apollo!" She swung from a rope stopping just short of him. "How you doing pal?"

"Not to bad thanks…" He smiled sheepishly. "Um…I need to talk to you about Klavier Gavin…your ex…"

"Why do you want to know about that loser? Getting rid of him was the best thing I ever did and now it looks like he's acting up on that poor girl in the paper!" Bernadette was beautiful and the kind of girl you would expect to see with Klavier – the blonde girls who look plastic but they aren't.

"That poor girl is one of my friends. I kind of figured you might know why Klavier would play up on her so much…"

"Sorry to disappoint Apollo but…" She suddenly paused mid sentence. "Hm…come with me for a sec."

Apollo followed her into a tiny storage closet. She pulled the blue toolbox from the top shelf and lifted a small photo from the bottom. It was her and Klavier while they were still dating.

"He's wearing sunglasses in this photo too!" Apollo gasped.

"So I'm not the only one who noticed!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "I never found out what he was hiding but whatever it was never happened until after I slept."

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked, taking the photo and studying it carefully.

"I don't know what he was doing, but it was something he was doing while I was asleep. He always made sure he went to bed after me and woke up before – I don't know what he was up to but it sure was shifty."

"Any ideas?"

"Drugs, drink, cheating…go through the list of these things Apollo. Then me and him just argued until we split." She laughed. "Take the photo if you want, it's a part of my past I'd rather forget." She rubbed her fingers over his cheeks smearing them with black dust. "I have my fiancé now and I don't need to think of him." Bernadette's fiancé was another of Apollo's college buddies and he was deserving of Bernadette.

"Thanks Bernadette." He pulled the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the smear marks from his face. "I appreciate the help."

"I hope your friend's gonna be ok…" She waved him off.

He slid the photo into the inside pocket of his vest. As a kid he'd watched enough mind-numbing daytime television to devise a list of possible excuses for Klavier's behaviour and yet he didn't want to believe them. His cellphone buzzed in his pocket.

"Ema…" He flipped the phone open. "What's wrong?"

"Is Lana with you?"

"No…"

"Klavier?"

"No." Apollo was confused as to why Ema wanted him to be alone.

"I need to tell you something about me and Klavier. Ever since I lost my baby we always argue…" She sounded like she was sobbing on the other end. "When I need comfort for what's just happened he and I spend all our time fighting and screaming at each other."

"Alright, alright hush." He soothed. "What do you argue about?"

"Mainly about me and why I'm so careless and stupid and whatever else!"

"It's alright Ema." He tried to calm her. "Get some rest, I'll call you later." He closed the phone and pushed it back into his pocket.

He forced his way past Klavier's receptionist (much like Lana had done earlier that day) and pushed the door to the 'genius' prosecutor's office.

"Herr Forehead!" Klavier's head jerked up in a fluid motion.

"Mr Gavin…" Apollo daren't sit – he had a bad feeling that what he was about to say would cause some trouble. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Ja…" His voice was a lot huskier than normal. "What about?"

"Ema." Klavier stood and immediately Apollo began to back away towards the door like a cowardly puppy about to be told of for chewing its master's couch.

"What about the Fraulien?" Klavier growled.

"Well…uh…" Apollo stammered. "The fact you're arguing…?"

"We're not!" Klavier snapped.

"I think you're lying…" Apollo's bracelet tightened on his wrist.

"Nein!" Klavier snarled slamming his fist on the desk, making several things jump at the force.

"Then…why is she crying all the time?" Apollo tried to act confident.

"I don't have to answer that!" He growled again – at this point Apollo could feel the walls behind him.

"Then lets…forget about that for a second…" Apollo struggled with his confidence now. "Why are you lying to the…papers?"

"I'm not!" Apollo flinched at the loud noise.

"Oh really!" Apollo's chords of steel kicked in. "Then why have you told the papers you wanted the kid?"

"I did!"

"No you didn't! You admitted it to everyone!" Apollo bit back.

"What if I was trying to disguise my happiness?" Klavier growled. "Who are you to question me?" Klavier's expression (or at least what Apollo could see of it) was getting more serious. _C'mon Apollo! Back off why you still can! _Apollo's conscious called. _No I can't! I have to help Ema!_

"I'm your best friend!" Apollo yelled. "I'm doing this because I care about you and Ema."

"Ok, why are you always wearing sunglasses then?" Apollo struggled to spit out the words.

"It's sunny outside Herr Forehead…"

"No it's not. It's cloudy!" Apollo turned to the window, there hadn't been a single ray of sun all day for the past few days. "Are you up to something?"

Klavier then snapped, grabbing the boy's collar with both hands, he spun round and slammed him into the wall with more than enough momentum.

"Don't you ever question me!" Klavier yelled.

"Get off me Mr Gavin!" He could feel the air being forced from his throat, his feet couldn't touch the ground. He managed to lift one of his arms high enough to pull the glasses from the blond's face. He saw a void of emptiness, which scared him more than the fact he was powerless against the bigger man.

"You bastard!" Klavier threw Apollo with all his strength into the opposite wall, Apollo's vision had become blurred and the force he had been thrown at could have fatally injured him. As Klavier ran towards him to kick him, Apollo lifted his arms – trying to stifle the scream that came with the pain, he hooked them around the rocker's CD tower and pulled it down on Klavier as he got close.

He wheezed and screamed in pain as he pulled himself up on the edge of the desk. His spine felt like it had crumbled and his hand shot to the left hand side of his chest. He desperately tried to run out of the office and made it out onto the street.

He was sure he had broken something and suddenly his air was coming out in short, sharp gasps. A passerby spotted him and tried to comfort him and ask him what happened before the ambulance arrived. Apollo lied about Klavier being the cause of the problem.

He was still conscious when he arrived at the hospital, he remembered the receptionist contacting Phoenix and Lana (to fetch Trucy). He even remembered the scratch he felt when the doctor told him to count backwards from ten.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey there sleepy…" Phoenix smelt of grape juice as Apollo shook himself to reality. "That's quite a bad fall you had." _Fall? Oh right. I told the lady I fell down the stairs._

"I didn't fall…" Apollo wheezed. "God, it hurts to breathe!" He cried. "Klavier attacked me…it was probably my fault."

"Polly!" Trucy ran towards him. "I found the doctor daddy!"

"Good afternoon Mr Justice." The physician was a woman. "I'm afraid your fall ended in you having a badly bruised spine."

"Is that all?" Apollo groaned aloud as he couldn't breathe properly.

"No, you have broken a couple of your ribs. One punctured your lung and we've had to wrap the ribs together – it means it's really important to take your medicine and you may have some difficulty breathing…"

"Ok…how long before it heals? And when can I go home?"

"You can go home today but you mustn't do much for a week, just rest. It will take roughly eight to twelve weeks to heal."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Apollo followed the doctor's advice. It was a couple of days since he left hospital, it was getting late and he was laying on his back looking at his bedroom ceiling. Trucy and Phoenix were working hard to keep an eye on him, so they only got rest when he did. Apollo's eyes were heavy with sleep and soon he was asleep.

"I'm sorry it's so late…but this is my first time out since…" Ema mumbled.

"I know…" Phoenix had told her what really happened. "He's in his room."

"Apollo! Apollo! Apollo?" She called before entering the room. He was asleep with one hand resting over his broken ribs and the other covering the most sensitive area of his (or any man's) body. At that point she just wanted to watch him for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe Klavier did this to you…" She whispered. "Poor thing." She reached out and took one of his hands. He shuddered and his eyes shot open.

"Ema?" He gasped.

"S-sorry Apollo…" She panicked.

"What are you…doing here?" He asked groggily.

"I came to see if you were ok, I know it's late and all…" She shyly replied.

"That's ok." He tried to smile.

"I'm staying with Lana for tonight. So I figured I'd come to see you while Lana went shopping." She smiled, she suddenly looked a little healthier. "I figured it would be nice to see someone I trust since I've started coming out again."

"Thank you. Why are you staying at Lana's?"

"I'm going to the hospital tomorrow and she lives closer."

"Mind if I go with you?" Apollo groaned. "I have to go back to my physician tomorrow. Can I get a lift from Lana? I know I'm still really sore and broken but…"

"Of course. Why'd he do this?"

"I wound him up a little too much, I managed to get his sunglasses of though." He groaned in pain. "I need to talk about him with you, how about we get dinner after we're done in the hospital."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

His whole body was sore and burning. Trucy helped him button up his shirt.

"Polly, shouldn't you have crutches or a wheelchair or something?" Apollo hissed as she helped him work his arms into his jacket.

"Maybe. I'll see what the doctor says…" He groaned. Lana knocked on the door and helped Apollo out to the car.

"I'd like to see this doctor…" Apollo pulled the letter from his pocket.

"Of course Mr Justice." The receptionist smiled. "You seem in pain, I'll get you a wheelchair." Apollo's back burned as he lowered himself into the chair.

"I can get one of the nurses to take you up to Dr Miles now…"

"No that's ok, I can take him. Can you give me directions?" Lana took the handles of the wheelchair.

"Of course, go to the third floor in the elevator then go to the back ward."

"Thanks Lana." Apollo smiled.

"Good morning Mr Justice." The doctor smiled warmly at him. "I see you've brought some friends along."

"Ah no, my sister here is one his best friends. We're looking for a Dr Taylor in Gynaecology."

"Dr Taylor is my husband as it happens. He's just down the hall on the left." The woman smiled giving a form to Apollo.

"Thank you, wait for us Apollo!" Ema called.

"She's Klavier Gavin's girlfriend isn't she?" Apollo nodded. "She's sweet. It must have been a sad loss for her…"

"You're the first person who's said that. Normally it's 'a sad loss for Klavier'."

"You seem to still be in excruciating pain. I'll take it your medicine isn't working. I'll prescribe something a little better." She wrote something down before turning to him. "Please remove your shirt." Apollo managed to undo the bottom few buttons.

"I can't do the rest doctor. It hurts too much." The doctor hastily undid the last couple.

"Hm… it's healing ok, I know it's only been a few days and all but…" She covered the wound from the surgery in a fresh dressing.

"Say doctor. Can I have a look at a prisoner's medical record?"

"Not really, I guess I can make an exception if it's for a case you're working on." She helped him back into the wheelchair.

"No it's more of a private investigation…" He hissed in pain again.

"Hm…seeming as you're a good patient. Who is it?"

"Kristoph Gavin, the ex attorney."

"Alright." She picked up the phone. "Nurse, can you send me Mr Kristoph Gavin's medical records please."

"Thank you Doctor Miles." He smiled. "Can I have something to aid my walking and day to day life during my recovery as well?"  
"Because of your back?"

"Yeah…"

"Let me get the record for you first ok I'll see what I can do." She checked her email inbox. "Here we go!"

"Thank you, you are a kind lady." She sent the email to her printer.

"Here you go."

He studied it in silence for a few minutes.

"What's Effexor venlafaxine hydrochloride?"

"You're one of the first people to ever say the name of that medicine right. It is an anti-depressant drug, according to this it was the only medicine Mr. Gavin was constantly on."

"Are there any long term effects or an addiction if you overdosed yourself?" Apollo asked.

"The pills, if taken in large amounts don't have any long term health effects as such, not physically anyway. They are addictive and have the same effects as most other non-medical drugs." She wondered.

"Thank you doctor. Can I take this?"

"Yes. Now let's see about this aid of yours." She wheeled the wheelchair back out into the hall.

He sat at the reception as the doctor discussed things like crutches and a small wheelchair.

"Crutches may put more pressure on your back Mr Justice so if it's ok with you I'd like you to be in a wheelchair for a few weeks before you return." She helped him into the more portable and lighter chair. He suddenly felt the pressure off his back. "If you're only going out a short distance or you're at home then try and walk ok?"

"Thanks doc."

"Apollo!" Ema and Lana ran up to him and the doctor.

"Hi you two."

"I'm afraid poor Mr Justice here is going to have to stay in a wheelchair for a little while. His injuries to his back will only worsen if he doesn't."

"That's fine. His insurance covers this, right?" Ema asked.

"Yes it does."

"Thank god for that!" Apollo sighed with relief.

"Mr Justice, I have something for you…the nurse sent it through to me." The doctor handed Apollo the address of a chemist. "The person's medical records I gave you – that's their chemists address and phone number."

"Ah, I'm hungry…" Ema groaned.

"That's fine. Mr Justice come back three weeks today at nine." The doctor waved him off.

"Alright lunch time!" Lana started her car as Apollo struggled in and Ema climbed in too. "Hang on my cell's ringing." Lana hopped back out. Ema followed her. Apollo took it as a chance to dial the chemist's number.

"Hello, I was given your number at the hospital as a chemist for a Mr Kristoph Gavin." Apollo mumbled.

"Yes sir, I also run the doctors that said person went to."

"I was told that he was given a special kind of anti-depressant. Does he still have the prescription now?"

"Yes, but for the last couple of years he never picked up his medicine. A man who looked a lot like him did and suddenly Kristoph was going through the pills at a more than alarming rate. He was going through a month's supply in a week!"

"This man, did he wear sunglasses and a purple jacket? Does he still pick them up now?"

"Indeed he does, I seem to recall him always wearing the purple jacket. Lately he seems to become jumpy like he has taken the drugs himself." The voice was a clear, deep male voice. "You are Mr Justice correct?"

"Yes thank you for your help. I suppose the hospital told you who I was."

"Indeed, I believe you also asked of the effects of the drug. It is highly addictive and the person would always look like they're wasted." The line went dead.

"We're gonna meet my husband, son and daughter because they've just returned from seeing his family in Chicago, which was where I was on my business trip." Lana slid back in. "If that's ok with you."  
"That's fine."

Lana drove to a restaurant near to the airport.

"I think I know why Klavier has been acting up." Apollo stirred the drink gently as they waited in the lobby for Lana's family.

"Which is?"

"When I pulled his sunglasses from his eyes, I saw a void emptiness like you see when you look at a drug addicts eyes. Then my doctor gave me this…" He worked his way into his pocket and produced the sheets the doctor had given him.

"It seems Klavier did regular pickups for Kristoph at the chemist. Before he started Kristoph was consuming the correct amount. Then soon after he was going through a month's supply in a week." Apollo looked at the vacant stare on Ema's face. "The drug acts like a regular drug and even though Kristoph has been arrested someone who looks similar to him has been collecting the same amount of medicine."

"Do you think Klavier is taking them?"

"The chemist said that Klavier had been acting jumpy and I spoke to a friend of mine who works at the stadium. She was one of Klavier's exes and she said he began to act the same way while dating her."

"Who's that?" Apollo reached into his pocket and produced the photo of Klavier and Bernadette.

"Her name's Bernadette. She said that while she slept Klavier was acting shifty, when she woke he had the glasses on and he never removed them until she slept." Apollo groaned as something shot up his back.

"Apollo are you ok?" Ema gasped.

"Yeah I think so…" He bit back the pain. "Are you mad at me or do you just not believe me?"

"Do the drugs cause mood swings?" Ema looked at Apollo as if she believed him.

"I'm not sure…" Apollo suddenly felt guilty. "Do you love Klavier because I will do everything to get you two help?"

"I…" Suddenly a loud voice rang high. "Looks like Lana's found her family…"


	5. Chapter 5

Lana's husband was handsome, probably about the same age as Lana – maybe older. He took great care in his appearance as he was spotless. Lana kissed him before letting him sit down. The two children followed him. The boy who had darker hair like his dad looked the oldest and the girl was a small and cute little brunette.

"Auntie Ema!" They yelled as they ran to the younger of the Skye sisters and hugged her.

"Hi you two!" Apollo had never seen Ema smile as much as she was then.

"And who might you be?" The man asked Apollo as Lana settled her kids and joined her husband.

"My name's Apollo Justice." He replied.

"He's Ema's best friend and her partners' best friend too." Lana added.

"Are you still Klavier's friend?" Ema asked. "After he did this to you, I wouldn't want to be."

"Done what?" The man looked at Apollo confused.

"He attacked me, when he threw me against a wall he broke three of my ribs and bruised my spine."

"Harsh, hey you aren't the guy in the paper are you?" He takes a paper from the girl's backpack and hands it to Apollo.

**Klavier Gavin takes anger and fear out on best friend**

_Lawyer and best friend to Klavier, Apollo Justice, was attacked by him yesterday after winding him up. During the attack he collapsed one of Klavier's CD towers on top of him which has left bruising along Klavier's chest …_

"You collapsed a CD tower on him?" Ema laughed.

"He was gonna kick me so I pulled it down and got out."

"Apollo, this is Jake my husband. Ashton my son and Laura my daughter."

"Pleased to meet you." Apollo turned to Ema. "You never answered my question…" He whispered.

"I don't know the answer, there's nothing left in the relationship worth keeping hold of to be honest…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was early the next morning – about fiveish when normally Apollo would be rushing out of bed to practice his chords of steel. Someone was in his room, two people in fact. The first was Trucy; her back was facing him and was watching the visitor like a hawk. The second person had long blond hair – which Apollo identified as Klavier.

"What do you want?"

"You know an awful lot about me. I'm not happy about it." Apollo noticed the difference in his voice. He obviously hadn't taken anything that morning.

"I know about your addiction to Kristoph's anti-depressant drugs, and I also know that if you don't change or buck up your ideas you're gonna lose Ema."

"What?" Klavier jumped forward but Trucy protected Apollo and Klavier fell back into his chair.

"Klavier's on drugs Polly?" Trucy looked as if she was about to cry. "How could you do this? All of your fans would be ashamed!"

"Nein Fraulien, maybe girls find it a turn on in rock stars."

"But the girl you love doesn't!" Apollo bit.

"So…"

"You are so ignorant and oblivious to yourself it amazes me!" Apollo couldn't resist saying it aloud. "It's got to a point where Ema can't answer the simplest question."

"Which is?"

"I asked her if she loved you and she couldn't answer." Apollo stared the man in the eyes. "Do you love Ema?"

"I'm not sure; she wants me to be there all the time!"

"I'll help you sort a compromise if you'd like. That is if this never happens again, got it?" _I'm doing this for Ema not you. I don't want to see her sad._

"I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do Mr Gavin!" Trucy cried. "Those drugs could probably kill you!"  
"Stop being so self-absorbed and get help. You're turning into Kristoph – your worst nightmare!" He looked at the fearful look in Klavier's eyes. "Exactly!" Apollo waited in silence. "Trucy, can you help me out, I'm gonna make sure he gets help."

"Of course Polly, I'll get a phone book!"

"No need got my doc's number from yesterday."

"I don't need your help!" Klavier snarled.

"It's either you turn into Kristoph or you be you." Apollo replied coolly. "I'll make you a deal. I'll ring my doc, get you some help then ask Ema what she wants from a relationship. Then I'll ask you the same questions and see if I can sort something."

"Grr, I'll get help for the drugs but NOT for my relationship."

Dr Miles came down to meet Klavier personally, he was to undergo some emergency stomach pumping and would not be allowed to take any medication for a week, his craving and addiction was to be replaced by something less dangerous.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A week later, Klavier's addiction had stopped as suddenly as it had started but he was still being aggressive and blaming Ema for every problem he and she had been through since the beginning of their relationship six months before. Lana had invited him to her apartment.

"How you feeling Apollo?" her husband handed him the coffee cup.

"I've had the rib wrap removed, my backs getting stronger too!" Apollo smiled happily. "So what's the matter?"

"It's Ema; she's been spending lots more time here lately." Lana sat beside her husband and hugged up next to him – it made Apollo smile to see Lana in such a rewarding relationship. He watched as her husband snaked his arm around her waist.

"She's supposed to be coming here later, something about wanting to tell Lana a big secret." Jake rested his hand on Lana's lap.

"I don't know what I can do to help…" Apollo looked away from the couple as if ashamed that he had no idea how to help. "I just think that if Ema leaves him Klavier is gonna go nuts."  
"I know you want to do your best for Ema because of what you told me…" Lana could tell that seeing Ema the way she was had sparked Apollo's feelings for her younger sister. "Hm…What can we do to help?"

"I have an idea." Jake cut in. "Don't you know one of Klavier's exes?"

"Yeah, Bernadette." Apollo replied.

"Maybe you should talk to her; do you know why she dumped him in the first place?" Jake asked.

"No idea." Apollo added: "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Find out why she dumped him, maybe Klavier does something suspicious that annoys the women he's been with." Jake seemed secure in his idea. "Meanwhile we'll talk to Ema about their relationship."

"I can tell you about that." Apollo watched as Lana's eyes bore into his. "Ever since Ema lost the baby she needs him to be with her more, instead he doesn't want to change and they spend all their time arguing."

"Really…Hm…" Lana seemed to struggle to absorb the information she was just given.

"I'll tell you what Lana. I'll ring Berne and talk to her." Apollo smiled. "She knows a heck of a lot about Klavier and she's always happy to help."

"Thanks."

"We'll be there for Ema and see what's up with her too." Jake added.

"Lana can you give me a lift back to the stadium?"

With a plan devised the trio shook hands. As much as Apollo crushed over his loveable detective friend he was terrified that if she left Klavier she would expect the similar treatment with another man – something he couldn't bear to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lana…" Apollo watched as cars rushed past Lana's S.U.V. "You're married now…so what's your last name now?"

"Oh sorry, I never told you." She chuckled to herself. "My last name is Marshall, when I used to work as chief prosecutor, when Ema was about seventeen, he and I started dating."

"Sweet." Apollo felt foolish about his crushing over Ema still.

"I can pretty much guess your old feelings have been flooding back for Ema recently, huh?" Lana turned the corner to the stadium. "I'm not sure why but something tells me your feelings are mutual for each other."

"I know I have this pathetic crush on her but I really don't want her to leave Klavier unless she is absolutely adamant it's the right thing to do." Apollo was blushing as he slid from the seat sending a fresh set of spasms along his spine. He sat in the wheelchair as they eased of in strength. "Thanks Lana."

"Good luck and get our info for us!"

"Geez Polo you ain't looking too good." Bernadette was waiting for him in the café. A cup of hot chocolate was already there for him.

"Yeah, guess you read what happened in the paper."

"Uh-huh, so what are you here for? Vengeance?" She said the Vengeance menacingly.

"No, no nothing like that." Apollo quickly replied. "I want to help Ema, Klavier's coming of the drugs which were making him act shifty like you were telling me last time I came but…he and Ema are still arguing all the time."

"Do you fancy this Ema girl or something?" Apollo hid his face as it flared up. "Oh my god you do!"

"Keep your voice down! I do but it's more important to me that she's happy. That means I'm going to ask some more personal questions."

"Then I don't think here is the ideal place." Before Apollo realised it, him and his hot chocolate were in the only available dressing room. "Seems kinda busy…"

"Some kind of theatre thing I think." Bernadette laughed.

"Um, Ema's big sister wrote these questions and some are quite personal. I hope you don't mind answering them." Apollo said truthfully.

"I have nothing to hide."

Apollo and Bernadette read through the notes Apollo had made beneath each question.

**1. How long was the relationship with Klavier? **_1 year – 18 months_

**2. During this time did you ever ****catch ****Klavier cheating? **_No_

**3. Did you find any evidence that he may have been cheating? **_Accused by old maid (fired), women's underwear in spare room, 40 unknown female contacts, big flirt._

**4. What are Klavier's most annoying habits? **_Shifty, loves himself, selfish, argumentative, very flirty, liar, drug addict._

**5. Did you ever fall pregnant by, or threaten to leave Klavier? **_Never pregnant, yes – got quite aggressive, accused her of cheating._

**6. Did you and Klavier ever argue? **_Yes_

**7. When did the arguing begin? **_6 months into relationship._

**8. Did Klavier act suspicious around you, did he make you self conscious or afraid? **_Yes, always changed subject when talking about drugs or sex. Never made self conscious but got very scared, threats._

**9. Did Klavier have any kind of beliefs/fantasies you considered wrong and did he ever fulfil them? **_Dreamt of making love to fans, probably did do it (no solid evidence) did once admit to fantasy during argument._

**10. What did you and Klavier argue about? **_What the other was up to while Klavier was away, who she spoke too, what she did, where she went. Became very paranoid, wouldn't let her leave. Left her alone when she needed him most._

**11. Why did you leave Klavier?** _Constant arguing, no comfort, security, trust. Felt like being used for sex. Klavier acting up all the time, fan girl fantasy._

"Thanks Berne, I appreciate this." Apollo took his cell from his pocket. "I'll text Lana to tell her you answered the questions."

"No problems." Bernadette helped Apollo out the chair and onto the stage. "By the way, you never mentioned you wrote a book"

"Oops sorry."

"I bought a copy, really good!" Bernadette giggled.

"Excuse me!" A voice called from the other end of the room. "We are looking for a Miss Bernadette Johnson!"

"I'm on the stage."

Two men in suits came up and asked about Apollo.

"That's him there." Apollo managed to ignore the spasms in his back to hobble over.

"Can I help you?" One of the men produced a business card. "Avenue Q, America tour."

"Yes, you see, as a fundraiser for a local charity we were going to perform here." One began to be cut off by the second.

"Do you know what Avenue Q is?"

"It's a musical isn't it?" Apollo had vaguely heard of it. "I don't know much more than that."

"It is a musical featuring puppets and actors who live in a place called Avenue Q. It's kinda adult themed but it tells you never to give up on your dreams." The second replied. "It is being held her in three weeks time, however, we have a problem. We have all the musicians except for the piano – the biggest part and we happened to read your book and would like to know if you would do it."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Apollo laughed.  
"Nope, would you like more evidence?" The man whistled and an actor with a hand puppet came out, the actor was carrying a case. "Here." He handed Apollo documents and official pieces of music.

"What's in it for me if I get in?"

"Free tickets for your family and friends…" The man who had been cut off by his friend wrote a name and phone number on the card he had handed Apollo. "Ring us on this number by next Wednesday, we're rehearsing then."

"Um…ok thank you." Apollo smiled as the men walked away. "That was weird. I'm gonna ring Lana to see if she can pick me up."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hi Ema!" Lana welcomed her younger sister into the apartment. _It's a good job that Jake took the kids out… _"So what's the matter?"

"I'm sick of lying to myself!" She already began to cry.

"It's alright honey." The phone began to ring. "Compose yourself while I answer the phone." She lifted the phone. "Hello, of course Apollo. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Is everything ok?" Ema sniffled.

"Yes, he just wants a lift back home is all." She joined her sister on the sofa taking Ema's tightly clenched hands gently in her own. "So what's the matter? Why are you lying to yourself?"

"Before I say, can I say I do…I mean did love Klavier…" Her tears began again.

"Wait did?" Lana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you love someone else more?"

"I have a crush on someone else…but it's stupidly childish and unscientific…" Ema expected her sister to have a go at her. "If I was sure this person loved me and that I couldn't save my current relationship I would love to settle down with them…"

"Who is this person? Why is your crush childish?" Lana waited before adding. "I had a crush on Jake years before I ever dated him, even when I was with other men, I knew in my heart that chances are he didn't fancy me. And what do you know? He did."

"It just is!" Ema cried. "This person is younger than me! He probably hates me…"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Justice…"

"As in Apollo?" Lana sounded shocked.

"As in Apollo." Ema waited for her laugh.

"I don't know what to say honey, how long have you been like this?"

"A while…too long to remember."

"I…" _I know your feelings are mutual for each other now… but you said that just because she dates someone else doesn't mean you should stop caring…Should I tell her Apollo? But…you want to save her relationship…_

"Come on Ema…let's fetch Apollo back." Lana grabbed her keys.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So what are you going to do about Klavier? You can't confront him again Apollo." Bernadette was right.

"I'm going to help him win Ema back." Apollo clenched his fist. "He needs to work fast to win her back."

"So what now?"

"I want to stop off at a newspaper office first, one that keeps record of old reports." Apollo chuckled. "I'm gonna find out a little more about Klavier's 'fantasy'."

"Are you thinking someone may have accused him?"

"Perhaps."

"Apollo!" Ema and Lana called. He smiled and laughed as Bernadette chatted to Lana and Ema before waving the group off.

"Wow Ema sure is pretty…" She chuckled to herself as she went back into the stadium.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the evening; Trucy had gone with her daddy to a poker game, leaving Apollo alone in the house. He had fallen asleep on the sofa, one arm above his head, splayed over the edge of the sofa.

When the loud banging at the door awoke him and didn't cease to stop, he rose and hissed in pain to open the door. To his surprise Klavier was there. He was as wet as a kitten that had been abandoned in a cardboard box and he was clutching a box close to his chest.

"Herr Forehead…these need to be put somewhere warm." He handed him the box. Apollo read the side 'not wanted, free to take or kill'.

"What is this?" Something in the box was moving.

"Two kittens and two puppies, someone was planning on shooting them." Apollo didn't know what to say. "I was on my way over here to ask for some help…" _Finally! _Apollo turned on the fire and left the box beside it, opening the flaps so the animals could get air.

"Help? What for? Your doomed relationship?"

"Ja…I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I'm sorry for not believing you either." Klavier suddenly seemed like the real Klavier Apollo remembered. The box toppled over and to his surprise the animals were clean. They clearly hadn't been in the rain for long. The puppies looked like Akita puppies and were maybe eight weeks in age both white and silver-grey, the kittens were maybe the same age one was black and grey, the other a golden colour. All of the animals ran to the sofa and attempted to jump up beside Apollo. Apollo felt his heart melt at the sight of them.

"Haha, they're so tiny they can't reach." Klavier laughed. Apollo took each one in his arms and lifted them beside him. They all curled up together in the vacant space on the sofa.

"Klavier, I don't know Ema well enough to know what she loves to do." Apollo tried his best to think.

"Ja I know, but I don't remember either so I need ideas!" Apollo glanced at the animals huddled together _cute. Hm… _

"You need to show Ema you're there for her, that she's more important than anything else. Even your career." Apollo smiled at Klavier's face.

"…Ach, I don't know if she is more important than my career."

"She is, regardless if you believe it or not."

"So how do I do that?" Klavier questioned.

"When was the last time you and Ema went on a date? Do you remember?" Apollo could see Klavier was finding it hard.

"Ja, I took her for dinner a few months ago, just before she told me she was pregnant."

"Did she enjoy it?" Klavier nodded in response. "Then take her back there!"

"But she won't accept any invite I offer her now!"

"Then I'll ask for you." Apollo grabbed the phone from behind him.

"She's staying at Lana's tonight." Klavier watched as he dialled the number.

"Hello." It was a cute child's voice. "Who's this?"

"I'm Apollo, Ema's friend. And who are you?"

"It's Laura."

"Is your mummy or auntie there?" Apollo asked the shy girl.

"I'll get mummy for you…" There was a silence.

"Hello?" Lana took the phone from her daughter.

"Lana, its Apollo. Is Ema still with you?"

"Yes, I'll fetch her for you if you want."

"Apollo?" Ema waited for his response.

"Ema, I want to know if you'll go on a date." Apollo felt stupid as soon as the words left his lips.

"With you?" She seemed suspicious.

"No, with Klavier. He wants to make up with you."

"Oh…" _Why does she sound so disappointed, could she? _"I…"

"Bitte mien liebe!" Klavier ripped the phone from Apollo's hand.

"Give the phone back to Apollo!" Ema barked.

"Nein, please. I just want one more chance." Apollo pulled the phone back.

"Klavier, you've dumped a box of pets at my house and now you're taking my phone? Let me ask her." He whispered in the rocker's ear. "Sorry Ema, he wants to take you to dinner."

"Well I don't wanna go." She growled.

"Please Ema, it isn't a date, it's more of a peace offering." Apollo corrected himself. Klavier's face was dropping fast. "Go for me…" He whispered into the phone.

"I'll give him a chance. Where is it?"

"Um…it's where he took you for dinner just before you found out you were pregnant."

"I know where you mean. I'll go with him. As long as it _is _a peace offering. Give him the phone."

All Apollo heard was: "Ja, Fraulien. That's the place, La Cachette. Seven Saturday. I'll book it." Klavier then handed the phone back to Apollo. "Danke Herr Forehead, she agreed." He went to pick the animals up and put them back in the box. "I'll head back home now."

"No stay for a while." Apollo didn't want him to disturb the semi conscious animals.

"But I was disturbing you, surely!"

"I was just sleeping, it doesn't matter." The animals were some up and moving. Apollo headed into the kitchen area, taking a second cardboard box, one that is used to keep cans together. He put newspaper in the box and lifted each of the animals into the box. "You want something to drink?"

"Got any alcohol?" Klavier asked playing with the chain of his necklace.

"I don't drink unless it's wine or cocktails. Phoenix might have some though." He reached up; feeling some pain, to the only cupboard Trucy couldn't reach. A single bottle of Vodka was in there. "I got Vodka."

"Cola?"

"Yeah…"

"Vodka and coke please." Apollo poured him the drink, he then took the milk from the fridge and took a small dish from the cupboard above the sink. He poured the milk into the dish.

"Klavier, can you put that dish down by the animals?" Klavier smiled taking the dish and putting it down by the cardboard box. One of the puppies fell over the edge of the box, falling into the milk. Apollo hissed with the effort it took to bend down and gather the puppy in his arms. He wiped some of the milk from the puppy's face.

"Polly!" Trucy called as Klavier lifted the animals back into the soggy box he had found them in. "Mr Gavin?"

"It's alright Trucy, he came to apologise, and show me a box full of abandoned animals…"

"Abandoned animals?" Phoenix slammed the door shut. "Can I see?" Klavier lowered the box so the pair could see.

"I should be going now…"

"Mr Gavin, you shouldn't take them back out into the rain." Apollo took the box from the bigger man. "If it's alright with these two then we can keep them here for the night."

"Fine by me." Phoenix smiled.

"Me too!" Trucy yelled happily.

"Ja ok…" Klavier's breath smelt faintly of the Vodka. "It's a good job I didn't bring my hog…" Apollo took his umbrella from the stand.

"Here, make sure you get home." Klavier smiled the cocky, unbroken smile Klavier always smiled. He left the apartment leaving the box in Apollo's arms.

"Phoenix, where's La Cachette?"

"It's a fancy restaurant quite a ways from here, three or four towns along. Why?"

"Klavier came here to ask me to see if Ema would go on a peace offering meal and well…I'm curious is all." Apollo smiled lifting a puppy from the box. Patting the pup's head gently he set it back on the sofa. "I might just book a table near them to catch up with Bernadette and her boyfriend."

"It's quite expensive ya know. One of those fancy dressy restaurants."

"That's fine. I could do with a spending spree, besides it'll be worth it."

Apollo watched in awe as each of the animals Klavier found in the box curled up on his lap.

"Hey Polly…" Trucy sat beside him and could hear the tiny purr of delight from the kittens. "…can I come to dinner with you and your friends?"

"It's not really a place for kids Trucy." Phoenix replied to her question.

"It depends what Berne says. If she says ok and the restaurant will let me book you in then you can come along." Apollo felt the claws of one of the kittens dig into his thigh. "I think we should get some food for them Trucy."

"It's ten in the evening." Phoenix said bluntly. "The only place that will be open is that all night pet store down the road."

"Come on then Trucy." Apollo lifted each of the animals from his lap and smiled at their sorry faces. "Mr Wright, will you keep an eye on them for me?"

"Sure."

"Gonna get you guys some food!" Trucy giggled as she followed Apollo.

The pet store was cold and unwelcoming. Trucy pushed the trolley and Apollo struggled to walk alongside. He was trying not to use the chair unless it was necessary now.

"Alright Trucy, we need kitten food, puppy food, some dishes and maybe a litter box." Trucy ran ahead. Gathering the occasional kitty or puppy toy.

"Are we gonna keep 'em Polly?" Trucy asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess it's up to Mr Gavin as well…"

As Trucy continued to gather things for Apollo, his mind began to wonder. _Klavier's back to normal…but I hope he can win Ema back… I love her…but I don't want him to leave her. I feel so stupid but I WILL keep them together._


	8. Chapter 8

Apollo had fed, cleaned and settled the animals in the box at the base of his bed for the night. When he woke in the morning the puppies had huddled up in the small gap between his arms, the kittens had chosen to sleep on top of the covers on Apollo's stomach. He was stunned that his room was clean; he expected the animals to have made a mess during the night. He gently pulled the kitten's claws from his duvet cover and set them beside the puppies.

"You guys sit tight for a minute while I get dressed." He rubbed his eyes and groaned and cried as he got up from the bed. His eyes shot to the same thing they did every morning as soon as he had opened the curtains.

On the table beside his bed was a red teddy bear in a suit like Apollo's court suit. That was 'Bambino' – a bear Ema and Klavier had given him for a gift. Attached to the bear's left arm was still the original tag the couple had written: _Apollo, a little baby bear that reminds us so much of you xx we called him Bambino (Ema thought of the name) and got someone to make the suit. Your friends Ema and Klavier xx. _

"Come on then guys, let's go." He helped the animals back into the box and left the room to be met by Trucy.

"Hi Polly!" She looked over Apollo, who had adopted a more casual attire. "I guess your medicine's working."

"I feel a little better every day. Put them in the other box for a while." He handed the box to Trucy. "I'm gonna ring Bernadette and ask her to get in contact with a vet to give them a quick check up. Then I'll take them to Klavier and see what he wants to do with them." He noticed that the cats were independent of each other whereas the young puppies never wanted to be apart. He would have to take note of that if Klavier said to give them away.

"Hello, Apollo is that you?" Bernadette sounded busy as she answered her phone.

"Hey Berne, I know this sounds stupid but do you know any good vets that might be willing to do you a favour? You had a lot of friends at school." Apollo asked.

"Sure do, on the other side of town. I can take you down there if you want. Why?"

"Klavier made up with me, he brought a box of abandoned animals in a box that said 'free to take or kill' on the side. I was looking after them and want to get them checked out." Apollo briefly filled her in.

"Then I'll be happy to help. Come to the stadium, I'll take you during my lunch break."

"Thanks Berne." He put the phone down. "Trucy we need to go to the pet shop and get them some carriers; I'm not taking them in the box."

They came back carrying two carry boxes, one for the kittens one for the pups. He lined the insides with towels and gently ushered the animals into the right box. He folded the box and pushed it into Trucy's bag, pushing some treats for the animals and a water bottle on top. He put a toy mouse in the cat box and a small rubber bone in with the puppies. He locked the cases.

"Are you taking your wheelchair?"

"No."

"Which one's the lightest?" Trucy looked between the cages. "I'll take the kittens!" Apollo then took the second case.

Outside the stadium, Bernadette was eagerly awaiting their appearance.

"Polo!" She called. "Let's have a look then!" She knelt down in front of the cases. "Aww they're so cute!" She cooed. "Ok, I contacted Eri, she'd be happy to help you."

"So kind, thank you Bernadette." Apollo turned to Trucy. "This is Trucy Wright, I live with her and her dad."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Bernadette Johnson, I'm Apollo's friend from college and one of Klavier Gavin's ex girlfriends." She swung her legs around so she was in the car. "Hop in!" Apollo sat in the front and Trucy slid the cases into the back with her.

"Hey Berne, how'd you and Lee like to come to dinner with me and Trucy?" Apollo asked.

"Where?"

"Some fancy restaurant down town. We're going to spy on someone and figured we could use it as an excuse to catch up with you two."

"I'd love to. What's the restaurant called?"

"La Cachette!" Trucy yelled excitably.

"I'm paying." Apollo smiled.

"Are you sure?" Apollo nodded to her. "Thanks, I'm sure Lee would love to see you again."

"Apollo, you look like I remember." The black haired lady got along with Apollo when they were younger, but her attitude to life was a little bizarre.

"I don't know whether or not that's a compliment." Apollo hissed with the effort it took to lift the box of puppies onto the counter. "My friend came to the door with these animals in a box." Apollo took the tattered cardboard from Trucy's bag. "Here."

"How cruel!" She smiled a brief smile at the man she considered a good friend in college. "I'll help you; consider it free of charge too."

"Huh, oh…I don't mind paying."

"No I insist. Are you going to keep them?"

"I'm not sure seeming as I didn't find them. Odds are they'll stay close to me." As the kitten's cautiously paced from their cages on to the cold metal table they retreated back into the warmth of the towel. "I'm going to call the guy who found them as soon as we've done here."

"Me and Trucy will keep an eye on them while Eri weighs them if you like."

"Hello?" Apollo was thankful Klavier had answered the phone.

"Mr Gavin it's Apollo. Can I meet you in about an hour outside the stadium?"

"Ja." Klavier seemed to be in a much better mood.

"I'm gonna bring the animals with me. We're at a vet friend of mine to give them a quick check up."

"Alright then, danke Herr Forehead."

"Is something wrong?" Apollo asked.

"We've weighed, sexed, measured and took blood from the kittens but the puppies don't seem to want to come out." Eri pointed to the small cage she had put the kittens in. "I don't really want to pull them out or tip the box up."

"Come on you two…" The puppies stuck their heads from the box at the sound of Apollo's voice. He gently nudged them further out.

"Wow, they seem incredibly attached to each other... and you." Eri went through the usual safety checks and check ups. "If you'd like to take the animals outside while I run a test on their blood." Apollo gathered the two pups in his arms, Bernadette and Trucy took a kitten each. As they waited outside they teased and played with the kittens and Apollo settled the scared puppies.

"Well, none of the animals are sick." Eri assured him. "The kittens are related to each other and so are the puppies, they probably came from the same breeder."

"At least they're not sick." Apollo assured himself.

"The pups are both girls, the golden kitten is male, the black one is a female. They're all underweight but if fed properly they should get back to their regular weight pretty quick. They're about eight weeks old. I've given them their first injection and they will need to be brought back in two weeks time, hopefully by their new owners to have the second. Don't let the dogs out on the streets away from your apartment until they've had the second jab!" Apollo knew Eri knew what she was talking about and nodded. "What have you fed them and have you contacted your friend?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting him as soon as we've done here." Apollo pushed the animals back into their boxes. "I fed them a small packet of that moist food between them."

"That's good, if you and your friend find them homes before my surgery closes then I can sort all that stuff out for you too." She handed Apollo a business card. "Call me."

"Thanks Eri, You've been great!"

Bernadette was safely inside before Klavier decided to show his face. He was in one of the sports cars that he had hidden in the garage.

"Herr Forehead! Fraulien Trucy!" He called.

"Mr Gavin!" Trucy ran up to him and hugged him.

"What did you want me for Herr Forehead?"

"I wanted to talk to you about these little guys. What are we going to do? Give them to a shelter or find homes for them ourselves?"

"Find homes for them on our own." Klavier opened the hatch on the kitten cage and took out the two kittens. "I'd hug the puppies but I'm not very good with dogs."

"That's fine." The sad eyes of the puppies captivated Apollo again. He felt like they had picked him. After all – pets picked their master's not the other way around. The golden kitten had managed to claw its way up Klavier's arm and into his hair.

"You're a naughty little kätzchen, I like you." He handed the other kitten to Trucy. "I'd love to take both but…well…I don't think I could handle two." He stared at the kitten's wide eyes. "Is this one a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." Trucy giggled as Klavier tried to wrestle it from his hair.

"Can I keep him Herr Forehead?"

"Of course. Can you take him to the vet and get him signed in as yours? The vet Eri will fill you in on the details." Apollo took out his cellphone. "Eri it's Apollo. The guy who brought the box is going to take one of the kittens. I'm gonna send him up to you."

"That's fine Apollo. What's his name?"

"Klavier Gavin…don't ask for his autograph…" Klavier chuckled.

"He's a rock legend though! Alright, remember not to separate the puppies!"

"Here's the address…" Klavier entered it onto his sat nav and Trucy lowered the remaining kitten into the puppies' box. Klavier put the other kitten into the empty box and took it from the girl. As he drove off it dawned on Apollo.

"Trucy! I know who else to ask!" Apollo yelled.

"Who?"

"Lana." Apollo laughed. "Let's get a bus to her apartment." As he sat on the bus, Apollo watched the tiny animals with awe. The kitten didn't seem to care that her brother had been taken away from her.

"Apollo? What are you doing here?" Jake answered.

"I wanted to ask a favour, can me and Trucy come in?"

"Sure, the bambina's looking awfully cute today." Trucy blushed as she passed by him. Lana and Ema were busily rushing around trying to tidy up the mess from lunch.

"Hello Apollo, what can we help you with?" Lana asked dropping the plates into the sink.

"What's in the box?" Ema asked.

"Well, when Klavier came over to my house to apologise last night he had found a box of abandoned animals – two puppies and two kittens." Apollo opened the hatch of the cage and took each of the animals out and put them on his lap as he sat on the sofa.

"Aww look at how cute they are!" Lana and Ema's hearts melted.

"I thought you said two kittens…" Jake looked at the tiny animals.

"Klavier's taken the other one home with him." Apollo responded. "I took them to a vet and they're all healthy."

"Jake can we keep one?" Lana asked. "It would make the kids happy."

"The dogs should be kept together, that's what the vet says."

"I prefer cats Apollo." She took the tiny ball of fur into her arms. "Is this a girl?"

"Yeah." The puppies huddled closer to Apollo. _Feeling kinda unwanted huh? I know the feeling you two…_

"Apollo, partner. We'd be happy to take the other kitten from your hands." The kitten purred in delight.

"Sure."

"Trucy, Apollo would you like something to eat?" Ema offered.

"Can I have a sandwich?" Trucy asked politely.

"Nothing for me thanks. Can I just make a quick personal call?" _Away from Trucy._

"Mr Wright?" Apollo hoped this would work – the pups had picked him.

"Yes Apollo?"

"Can we have pets in the apartment?"

"Yes…"

"I've got new homes for the kittens but…I've fallen in love with the puppies and I –"

"Want to keep 'em? Yeah sure, you can take good care of them."

"Thanks so much!"

As everyone appeared at the vets and Lana registered the female kitten as her own Eri turned to Apollo.

"What about the pups?"

"Put them under my name. I haven't thought of names yet but they've picked me."

"That's my boy!" She chuckled. "I hope you have permission." Apollo nodded and Trucy looked like she was about to faint.

"Apollo…" Ema and Lana turned to him at the same time before turning to each other with a deep blush. _I just wanted to tell you Ema's feelings for you but I know you want her and Klavier to be together…_

_I Just wanted to say my feelings but I'm scared…_

**Long chapter – sorry lol xx Please review and give me some female dog names! Best ones get picked and you get special thanks at the end. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mia!" Trucy and Phoenix yelled at Apollo.

"Alright…" Apollo picked up the puppy with the most white on her body.

"Rose." Trucy thought of the name for the second. "After all red's your favourite colour!"

"Great, thanks you two." Apollo squiggled the names on the paper Eri had sent him. "By the way, we need to get you a dress for tonight Trucy."

The day was Saturday, Apollo had booked the table at the restaurant for ten minutes after Klavier and Ema, this gave them a better chance of getting in and sitting down without being caught. As a more special gift to Trucy, Apollo had also paid for the games console Trucy had been playing on at Klavier's house. He had told the young Wright girl in advance that she was not to spend more than $60 on the dress. Lana had also agreed to pick the group up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As they toured through the town gathering up a bottle of champagne and some flowers for Berne and Lee, Trucy couldn't help but stop in a nearby pet store.

"Trucy!" Apollo ran in after her.

"Polly!" She called from the other end of the shop. "Can I get the dogs some treats?"

"We'll come back this way, besides I've got a present for you once we get your dress." Trucy then ran straight back out into the street and to her favourite clothes shop.

"So what colour suits me?" Trucy bounced around happily.

"Blue, purple, white, I dunno…"

"Ok!" She grabbed three silk dresses that were the exact same style in the colours Apollo had said. "Wait here!"

"I'll be looking for a new shirt." Apollo smiled as Trucy ran into the changing rooms.

He browsed through the shirts on the rails and fixed to the wood just above his head. The shop wasn't particularly cheap (so Phoenix hated bringing Trucy here.) but Apollo didn't mind, especially since the young girl had taken some money from her last show to buy some new shoes and whatever else she wanted to make a new outfit. All together Apollo had worked out that his new outfit he was planning on buying, the rest of the money towards Trucy's stuff and the meal was going to cost close to $500 but he didn't care. The Kitaki family had paid him incredibly well for his work saving Wocky – so well in fact that he had been living off the interest his money gave him for a few months. All of his clients in fact, had paid him well and he had served them well because of it and of course his love of justice.

"Polly got one!" Trucy ran up behind him. It was the purple silk dress – costing a modest $40. Apollo picked a red silk shirt from the packet and noticed a tie was already inside. Trucy then picked shoes for her and Apollo and Apollo splashed out on a new suit. Trucy picked a nice white cardigan from the children's section before following Apollo to the counter.

"You just pay for your shoes Trucy; I'll pay for the rest." He handed his card to the cashier.

"Thanks Polly!" She giggled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Neither of the pair was seen until late that evening when they were getting ready to go. Trucy had been to intent on playing on her new games and Apollo on caring for his dogs. He fastened the final button of the shirt with ease, thankful that the pain and difficulty caused by his broken ribs was slowly wearing off. They were still broke – he knew that, after all he was only attacked two weeks ago. He glanced at the card that fell from Bambino's small furry arms.

"Richard McCann, Avenue Q America tour. 1800-242-7621" Apollo took his cellphone from the desk. "Hello, can I speak to a Mr Richard McCann?"

"I'm sorry sir, I can pass you on to his brother Ewan if you'd like." The receptionist had a very sore attitude to life and clearly to the McCann brothers.

"Hello?" The voice sounded like one of the men Apollo had spoken to at the stadium.

"Hello, is this Ewan McCann?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Apollo Justice, I believe you and your brother contacted me at the stadium a few days ago about being your pianist?"

"Hm…Ah, of course." The man chuckled to himself. "What do you think of our offer?"

"I want to know if you'd give a ticket to a fifteen year old girl. Providing her dad says yes of course."

"I suppose we could make an exception for you." He laughed again. "How many tickets would you want?"

"Hm…Phoenix, Trucy, Klavier, Ema, Lana, Jake, Bernadette, Lee and Eri. That makes nine." Apollo thought to himself. "I'll talk them about them once rehearsals have started."

"So I suppose we have a deal?"

"Yeah, when do rehearsals start?" Apollo asked.

"A few days, Tuesday I believe. I'll make sure to notify my brother. He has all the dates; can we contact you on this number about ten tomorrow morning?"

"Um…Sure." Apollo couldn't believe they'd even asked him.

"Thank you Mr Justice." The line went dead. Apollo smiled as he placed the card and his cellphone back into Bambino's arms.

"C'mon you two!" Apollo called his puppies to his side. "Mr Wright, are you sure you're going to be ok looking after these two?"

"Sure Apollo." Phoenix had his head in the fridge, probably looking for the last bottle of grape juice Apollo and Trucy hid. "Where's my grape juice?"

"Look in the cupboard daddy!" Trucy ran out towards Apollo. "I'm ready to go!" A knock on the door finished Trucy's sentence.

"Apollo, Trucy! It's Lana!" A call came from the letterbox.

"Coming!" Trucy called excitably. "Bye daddy!" She kissed his cheek and ran after Apollo, who was already out of the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Thanks for the lift Lana!" Apollo laughed as he stepped out the car, closely followed by the rest of the passengers.

"Remember you…I want to see my sister smile after tonight…" Lana whispered in Apollo's ear as she leaned out the window.

"It's not like I can jump up and shout objection. It's important that they don't know I'm here." Apollo sighed.

"Still…I want details." Lana smiled as she spun the car around.

"I hope you don't mind me using this spy thing for an excuse to catch up with you." Apollo apologised to the blonde woman and her thin matchstick partner.

"No problem Polos." Lee smiled. His smile was charming and Apollo was grateful that Lee didn't care. He still seemed the same to Apollo – roughly six foot four, incredibly handsome, fairly well built (slightly more muscle than Apollo.) and the perfect smooth talking playboy that suited Bernadette.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Starter was served, Apollo caught up with his friends from school and college while Trucy sat patiently listening over Klavier and Ema's conversation.

"I don't see Klavier anywhere." Lee knew what Klavier looked like and yet he couldn't see the rocker anywhere in the restaurant.

"See the guy in the shades?" Trucy asked.

"No."

"Three tables across." Apollo added.

"That looks nothing like Klavier; he never ever dressed himself down." Berne said in disbelief.

"Let's put it this way, don't look at his clothes. Look at the rings on the man's fingers and the fringe from under the jacket hood?" Apollo had his back to the couple yet he could tell the man was Klavier.

"Nope, still don't see it." Berne giggled. "Not that I remember much about him."

"Well, if you don't recognise him then look at the girl beside him." Trucy opened Apollo's cellphone. "That's Ema Skye; I guess Apollo's told you about her."

"Thanks sir." Lee suddenly directed all the attention towards him. They hadn't realised the server was presenting the second course to them.

"Ah, thank you." Apollo smiled as the server placed his dish in front of him. The foursome ate their meals in silence; listening intently to the people they were spying on despite the fact that the restaurant was full of loud, busy patrons.

Again they chatted, catching up on the past. Talking about Lee and Berne's relationship, Apollo thought it was great that they were considering moving out of their parents' homes and finding their own place.

"So what about you Apollo?" Lee asked.

"What about me?" Apollo knew what he meant, but he waned to play the moment.

"You know what!" Berne giggled.

"You got a girl yet or not?"

"Nope." Apollo replied valiantly.

"Got anyone in mind Polos?" Trucy's head snapped up.

"Yeah! Have you Polly?"

"Uh…" Apollo stammered.

"Apollo! Your friend doesn't look to happy." Berne yelped suddenly. Apollo turned in the direction of Klavier and Ema, making it look like he was casually turning and hoping that the pair wouldn't see him.

"How could you?" Ema's voice rang clear.

"Mien liebe – I mean Fraulien!" Klavier hushed her.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Ema had calmed a little but was still stood up. Apollo pulled the hood of his jacket over his antennae to disguise the fact it was him if Ema or Klavier were too go past.

"I'm sorry!" He whined.

"Peace offering?" Ema sounded like she was crying. "I don't blame Apollo because I doubt he was lying, you disobeyed both his and my trust!" The sobbing girl rushed past Apollo.

"How have I done that?" Klavier followed her. Ema rushed off, Klavier gave up in defeat and paid for the meal before rushing out.

As they polished off what remained of their deserts the foursome paid and waited on the sidewalk for Lana.

"Berne, what'd he say or do to her?" Apollo asked.

"He was flirting with the waitress." Berne replied dimly.

"Hey Polos!" Lee grabbed his shoulder. "It's nice to have caught up. Keep in contact with is alright mate?"

"Yeah sure." Apollo smiled.

"Just like old times huh?" His friend chuckled.

"Speak for yourself…" Apollo smiled as Lana pulled up.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Tuesday. Apollo arrived at the stadium first thing in the morning, waiting to meet the two McCann brothers – that was Richard's request. Apollo hadn't seen or heard from Ema since Saturday and he begged Lana to keep her mouth shut when he told her about the incident. He was getting concerned; but part of him was grateful Ema hadn't spoken to him – he feared it would be harder to tell her to go back to Klavier, it was getting harder to not confess his love but he still hold back.

"Mr Justice!" The voice called from the other end of the stadium, in the brief conversations he had with the two brothers he identified this one to sound like Richard. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person again and an honour to have you playing the piano for us."

"Uh, that's alright sir and the pleasure's all mine." He smiled sheepishly.

"Hm… Mr Justice, I hope you do not take offence but as a standard practice we have left a fairly difficult piece on the piano, we need it to test your playing abilities. Do you mind?" The other of the McCann brothers walked towards them.

"No that's fine sir." Apollo stepped behind the huge blue curtain separating the baron seating area where he and the brothers stood and the stage. "Where are all the performers?" Up on the stage was empty too.

"Getting ready, as are the other musicians – we apologise for calling you in so early."

"I apologise for this but, which one of you is which?" Apollo looked between the two brothers.

"We don't take offense." The smaller, younger looking one of the pair smiled. "I'm Ewan, the younger of us both."

"Then you're Richard?" Apollo looked at the taller of the two. He nodded in response. Ewan was blond but a very dark blond and Richard had dark brown (almost black) hair. The younger was wearing a blue shirt, the older a plain white one. Both were wearing identical black suits. "Uh…thanks. I'll play the piece now." He took his seat at the piano. _This is supposed to be hard? _Apollo played the piece with ease.

"Consider yourself hired Mr Justice." Richard held out his hand. "The pieces aren't quite as hard as this, but you've just played this perfectly!"

"Uh…thank you." He mumbled shyly. "Please…call me Apollo."

"Of course!" Ewan seemed much perkier and less professional than his older brother. "By the way, you're friends with the young lady responsible for the sound, lighting and sets, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She was singing high praises about your musical skills when we were helping her offload the van full of the parts of the set earlier." Richard replied to Apollo's question.

"Well…uh…she does sorta overreact."

"I don't think she does Apollo." Richard laughed.

"By the way boss." Ewan threw himself into the seat behind the piano. "Apollo, here you have to call the performers by their stage names."

"Um ok." Apollo found that strange.

"Most of the performers are puppets in this show, so you call the people playing the puppets by their stage names." Richard looked at the sceptical face on Apollo. "Some puppets are played by two people so you have to call one by their real name. Normally the one who doesn't do the voice."

"Alright then."

"Mr McCann!" A small blonde haired woman who looked more like a pencil rushed out.

"Something wrong?" Richard turned to the woman.

"Oh S-sorry! I didn't realise you were talking to someone else." She gasped, lowering her head to the floor.

"That's quite alright. This is Apollo – the guy who's gonna be the pianist. How about introducing yourself?" Ewan seemed to be the friendlier of the pair.

"The famous lawyer? Oh wow! It's a pleasure to meet you." Apollo shook his hand. "My name's Gemma, I play Kate. Sorry if I was interrupting anything…"

"No that's quite fine. Excuse me you two can I just make a quick call?"

"Sure." Richard turned from the lawyer to the young woman.

"Hello?" Lana wanted to know who would ring her cell while she was working.

"Hi am I interrupting anything?" Apollo felt so rude.

"Is that you Apollo?" She smiled.

"Are you working?"

"No, just playing solitaire on my laptop until the boss gets back." She chuckled, she never worked unless her boss was watching.

"Sounds good to me. Have you heard anything from Ema?" Apollo didn't waste time cutting to the point.

"No…have you?"

"No." Apollo felt his heart sink. "It's getting harder to turn her away but I want – no need to know she's ok."

"I know Apollo, I know…" She soothed. "Well, my big boss' back, I'm meeting Jake and Ema for lunch later if you'd like to join us. We were worried about her too."

"I'm sorta busy today but I'll try to meet you, what time?"

"About twelveish I suppose. Depends what time Jake comes to get me. Ring me if you're coming."

"Will do. Thanks Lana." Apollo closed the phone and stepped back onto the stage.

The girl was still there.

"Checking on your girlfriend or something?" She smiled innocently at him.

"I don't have a girlfriend Gemma." He blushed.

"Call me Kate if you don't mind." She smiled. "You don't look very old by the way."

"You don't either."

"Bet I'm older than you." She giggled.

"Well I'm 21…" Apollo mumbled.

"See told you! 25!" _There's no way she's older than me! _Apollo couldn't believe it.

"Alright, Apollo there's a folder on top of the piano, that's yours." Richard pointed to the red folder. "It's got the tickets we owe you, an overview of the story and a book with all your parts in."

"You can keep it when you've done too!" Ewan added.

"Thanks guys." Apollo took the folder. "By the way what time's lunch?"

"Twelve till two." Ewan replied. "By the way, I thought you were in a wheelchair cause you broke your ribs."

"I was, they still are broke but I'm getting better every day" He took his seat.

"You can do a quick run through while we gather all the performers." Apollo flicked through the book in the back of the folder as he removed it. All of the pieces covered a variety of genres and were fairly long to Apollo's surprise. He opened it on the first page and closed the folder. _The adult version of Seasame Street? _Apollo stared at the front.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You're an awesome piano player!" The girl playing Kate (a puppet) ran forward. "It's lunch now so I'll see you later."

"Thanks Ge-Kate." Apollo took his folder from the floor by his foot. "I'll be seeing you." His cellphone rang as soon as he took the folder. "I've gotta take this. Sorry."

"No probs." She followed the other performers off stage.

"Hey it's Lana. You gonna meet us?"

"Sure, uh where?" Apollo pushed the book back into its place in the folder and held it tight.

"Hm… how about the cute café down by the stadium?" She seemed to be asking that to everyone near her. He heard '…sure…' "Meet us Apollo!"

He was at the café long before everyone else so he ordered a milkshake and began to read the overview of the play. _No wonder it's the adult version…main themes – Sex, Homosexuality and lord knows what else. _A small tiny wallet containing the nine tickets Apollo had asked for lay inside. A piece of paper was inside : **Front row seats A1-9**. Richard must have pulled a lot of strings to get this done.

"Apollo!" Lana and Ema ran towards the young man who was too engrossed in the folder to notice. "Apollo?" Ema snapped her fingers.

"Oh sorry." He closed the folder. "They've hired me to play the piano. I've been at the stadium all day."

"Avenue Q huh?" Jake took the folder. "I know that. Most of the characters are puppets aren't they?" Apollo nodded.

"I used to work for one of Richard McCann's understudies." Lana chuckled. "He and Mr McCann got into an argument. He got sacked and there were no other positions available for me."

"Richard is kinda a hot head." Apollo smiled. "That reminds me, as payment they gave me some tickets."

"Front row?" Ema's eyes lit up.

"Yup." Apollo took the tickets for seats A4, A5and A6. "They gave me nine in total and I asked for some for you three." Apollo handed the ticket to A4 to Ema and the other two to the couple.

"I could do with a night out…" Ema's mood dipped straight away.

"I know about the restaurant Ema…" Apollo whispered in her as she sat beside him and ordered food.

"How could you?" Ema looked at him suspiciously.

"I was three tables across from you two. Me, Trucy, Bernadette and her partner went for dinner to keep an eye on you two. And Klavier still fucked it up."

"I can't believe you!" She slapped him playfully. "It's alright though. He had his chance…"

"No. I want you to give him one more chance, at the show. Then I won't stop you from walking away…" Apollo looked at the sandwich instead of Ema when his food was put in front of him.

"Why do you care so much?" Ema wanted the honest answer now.

"What are you hiding from me?" Apollo replied – if she wants the answer, he wanted his. He pulled her closer to him and whispered.

"Nothing!" She replied suddenly.

"Then I'm not telling you." Apollo took a bite of the food before adding. "Not yet anyway…" they then sat blushing although neither realised it and talked with Lana and Jake.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He went back to the stadium. With two weeks before the final show poor Apollo had a lot of prep work as he prepared to leave later that night. _Now I see why it's the adult version of Sesame street… _He gathered all his papers, said goodbye to Rod, Nicky, Kate, Princeton and Trekkie Monster (the only performers – all puppets left on the stage)

"Bye Apollo!" Richard ran towards him.

"Apollo, tomorrow there won't be a practice. We need the stage to be set up properly." He gasped for breath.

"That's alright, it'll give me a chance to get these tickets out." _And knock some sense into Klavier! _"Thanks."


	11. Chapter 11

The messenger bag on Apollo's shoulder was far too heavy. Inside was the folder, Mia, Rose and the teddy bear Bambino. Today he was planning on delivering all the tickets, knocking some sense into Klavier and correcting the vital error he made when talking to Gemma the day before. The first stop though was to the furthest place he had to travel to – the vets to see Eri. Trucy didn't want to come with him today but insisted he carried Bambino with him and then rang Ema to go with him instead.

The gloomy detective seemed even more down as they took the short walk from the car park in the center of town to the vets.

"Ema, every day you're getting even more upset…" Apollo felt the pups squirm as they poked their heads through the top of the open bag.

"I don't want to give Klavier another chance to make things right. I don't want people to pester me about my miscarriage or comment on my relationship anymore. I need help…advice I suppose…" Ema sure did seem depressed.

"Are you mad at me for spying on you at the restaurant too?"

"No." Came the blunt reply. "It didn't turn out much of a good night though did it?"

"Bernadette said he was flirting with the waitress or something…"

"That's right…" Ema followed Apollo as he stepped into the vets.

"Is Eri with a patient at the moment?" He asked the receptionist.

"No, do you have an appointment?" She looked at the pair. "Do you even have pets?" As she said it, Mia and Rose popped their heads from the bag. Ema took out Mia and he held Rose.  
"I came to deliver some papers to her, it won't take me more than a couple of minutes." Apollo held the cute puppy near her face.

"Aww she's so cute! Eri's the third door on the right!"

"Hi Eri!" Apollo put the puppy on the cold desk. "Got the pups papers for you!"

"Thanks Apollo." She left them by her computer. "Aren't you two looking like cuties?" She cooed patting Rose.

"How'd you like to go to a show in two weeks?"

"What show would that be?" Apollo produced the folder and the ticket. "How'd you get these?"

"I'm the pianist, so what'd you say?"

"I'd be happy too" She took the ticket. "Front row too! Well excuse me, my next patient is due to come in."

"Of course. Thanks." Ema giggled as Apollo lifted the pup and went to meet Klavier.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The car ground to the halt outside Klavier's mansion.

"I'm getting my sports car from the drive!" Ema parked the car around the corner.

"You have a sports car?" Apollo was confused.

"The black car on the drive is mine." Ema opened her purse and pulled out a second set of keys. "He got it me as a gift a couple of months ago."

As they opened the door, Ema scowled and headed back out to get her other car.

"What's eating Fraulien?"

"You're so oblivious it amazes me…" Apollo took out Klavier's ticket. "This will be your last chance to prove to Ema you still love her. You screw this up then me and Lana will just give up on you!"

"Is that all you came for?"

"Something like that…" Apollo tried to push the folder back into his bag without hurting the puppies. "Why'd you flirt with the waitress?"

"How'd you know about that?" Klavier slid in front of Apollo, blocking his exit.

"I was sat three tables away." Apollo replied bluntly pushing Klavier away. "I mean it Klavier, after the show me and Lana aren't going to try and encourage Ema to go back to you anymore." Apollo stormed out. "She's taken her car too by the way."

"Avenue Q huh?" Klavier held the ticket tight. "Fraulien…do you not understand, I don't want a baby…I just want you to not have children…"

Although he didn't realise, Apollo had heard everything the rocker had just said on the other side of the door. _That's a big decision Klavier…if you'd have talked to Ema instead of yelled she might have listened… _He sucked in his breath. Why would Ema want to kill her chances of having a child? _She might not want one now but she may want one soon. _Apollo ran to the black sports car.

"Nice car." Apollo sat in the leather seat clutching his puppies close to him after fastening his seat belt.

"Thanks." Ema smiled. While he was fastening his belt Mia and Rose had forced themselves under his arm and his hand was resting in the gear stick. As Ema reached to change the gear she flinched as she felt his hand. If he had looked in the mirror, he would have seen Ema blushing.

"W-w-where…" She coughed. "Where to?"

"My house to drop the dogs off then the stadium if you don't mind Ema…" He'd never seen her act shy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Apollo!" A call came from the front of the curtain.

"Kate that you?" He recognised the shrill high voice

"You remembered!" She ran up. "Pleased to meet you." She held her hand out to Ema.

"Pleased to meet you Kate, I'm Ema."

"Is my friend Bernadette back there?"

"I think so…" She looked back. "I'll see if I can find her for you." She heads off behind the curtain.

"She seems sweet; she has a pretty face too." Ema smiled. "The kinda girl I'd expect to see on Klavier's arm…"

"Ema, don't compare yourself to other girls." Apollo hated it when girls compared themselves to each other. "I really hate it Ema, you're very pretty. I'm sure she'd say the same if you asked her."

"Thanks Apollo…"

"No problem, by the way, Kate's her stage name. Her real name's Gemma, that's the name she used when she introduced herself to me." Apollo waited for the figure of Bernadette to appear. "Ema, why do you think so poorly of yourself?"

"Huh? What?" Ema swung to stare at his eyes. "I…I guess I just have since I lost the baby…"

"I can't find her!" There was a yell from the stage.

"Can you have a look around the stadium for me? Me and Ema will wait here!" They were sat on the first row of tier seats. "Did you want to have the baby?"

"I…"

"I'm sorry…that was inconsiderate of me…" Apollo blushed.

"No it's fine. I guess it was a huge shock to find out I was pregnant and I was scared…" Ema sounded like she was about to cry. "…I was afraid of the pain, I was afraid of whether Klavier wanted me to have the baby… Oh Apollo…" She wept throwing herself into his arms, sobbing.

"It's alright."

"I don't want to have a baby _just _now and I think Klavier was quite against the idea. I guess that's why the miscarriage happened."

"I didn't know you wanted to have children at all."

"Did you ever have that thing when you were a kid where you wanted the perfect life? Like when you think you'll get your dream job, a boyfriend who you'd eventually marry, then you'd get a nice new house and maybe start a family?" Ema looked back towards the stage where Bernadette was coming out.

"If you replace the 'boy' with 'girl' then yeah. I guess you still wanna live by that dream."

"Did you get those tickets you mentioned?" Bernadette joined them. "Gemma said you were looking for me. I also corrected the mistake you made when you said how old you were."

"For exactly that reason, here you go." He handed the last two tickets in the folder to Berne.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"20 minutes before the show…" Apollo was doing his deep breathing. He couldn't believe how fast the two weeks had passed. He had been given his own dressing room which was filled with wines, drinks, flowers, sweets and chocolates from all of the backstage staff and the actors had given him. In the rehearsals he had been asked to introduce the show, sing along at certain parts of the show and he had to take Bambino on stage in a new outfit that had been designed by the McCann's (he was now being used as a cousin to two characters called the Bad Idea Bears). _Klavier you better not fuck this up like you did at the restaurant. _He changed into the first of the two suits he had to wear that night – A black suit with a blue shirt and tie.

"You got two minutes Apollo!" A call came from the other side of the door.

"Ok!" _This is it Justice!_

The curtains were still down and the first set was up. The first set was a collection of rundown apartments. He climbed the stairs behind the frame of the set and sat in the chair just beside the open window on the second floor apartment. He pretended to sleep as the curtains opened and soon the music that was to be his wake up call which was Die another day by Madonna. He faked the noise had disturbed him, and then pretended to rush around getting dressed and organised. As he closed the front door on the ground floor of the apartment building the door knob came off in his hand like it was supposed to.

"Welcome to Avenue Q. The worst place in America!" He turned to the window of the top floor. "Dude! Door's broke again!" He laughed. "Where is this place? New York City to be exact. Everyone on this avenue have no cash and all have problems to deal with." He laughed again. "Our lives all suck! But not when we're together! Why don't you check the place out?" He ran to the piano and played the intro to the first song.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

With the first half of the show going off without a glitch Apollo knew something was still to go wrong. _But what?_

**One more chapter guys!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys, this is the last chapter, the next one's gonna be my special thanks… love you loads xx**

20 minutes. 20 minutes to get changed, quench his thirst, grab a quick bite to eat then get his ass back on that stage. Apollo's dressing room was already a state; the flowers were everywhere in little bunches and the room and tables were covered with bottles of wine, soda, juice and various other alcoholic drinks. He had no idea where his food had gone.

He threw the jacket of his suit on the sofa and was tugging violently on his tie to undo it. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Apollo!"

"Come in!" He managed to loosen the knot on the tie and unbutton his shirt. Ema burst through the door, she was sobbing again. She ran straight into Apollo, knocking him back into the cushions of the sofa. "Ema what's wrong?"

"The bastard's fucked it again! He's flirting with Gemma!" Apollo had to prise her arms away from his chest.

"Ema…" He wanted to soothe her but he couldn't.

"I…" She screeched. "I just need someone to tell me they care!"

"We do care!" Apollo yelped. "For god sake! I can't take this anymore!"  
"What?"

"You wanna know why I want you to go back to Klavier?" Apollo joined her, lifting her hands away from her face. "It's because I…uh…love you Ema."

"You?!" She leapt towards him.

"But I can't give you everything you deserve…" Apollo couldn't believe he had just told her.

She was silent for a moment. Trying to take in what Apollo had just said.

"I…see…" Ema swallowed her disappointment clear in her voice. "I wish…you'd told me sooner." A single tear escaped her eye.

"I know and I'm sorry…but-" He cut off his air then added: "Klavier can give you everything your heart desires, nobody else can! And I understand that he's very flirtatious but he won't change…" She pushed herself into Apollo's chest, her tears causing all of his muscles to contract in his chest as they trailed down. She leant up and kissed him; even though he wanted to return it or hold her there he forced her away.

"You deserve the best in the world…" He pulled her face up so she was facing him. "Even though it hurts me to say this, you have to believe what I'm about to say." She nodded. "I'll always be your shoulder to cry on, nothing more."

"That means a lot…why do you think like that though?" Her tears had stopped.

"He may be imperfect but he can give you a lot more than I can if you look past those imperfections." He returned her kiss tenderly. "Go on, batter his head in then forgive him."

"T-thank you" She pushed herself up off the sofa. "I love you too Apollo…"

"I know, remember I'm looking out for you."

As she walked out the door Apollo felt his heart sink. He had done right by his heart but the famous _What if? _Questions were appearing in his head. He took the roses off the table in front of him, they were red and a small tag had been stuffed into the packaging. 'Apollo, thanks for all your help but I don't think Klavier can fix the mess he and I have made. Lots of love Ema xx.'

"You will if you do it together." He unbuttoned his pants and switched them out for the red pants to his red suit.

"Can I come in Apollo?" Lana called from the other side of the door.

"Sure!" He made quick work of buttoning the white shirt.

"Nice show by the way." She trod carefully, making sure she didn't step on any of the wine bottles or chocolates. "Thanks for helping Ema."

"Like I said, just because she dates someone else doesn't mean I should stop caring."

"I know but you've just had to reject your own feelings because of that." She took a look at the young man in the suit. "You could make Ema very happy yourself ya know."

"She deserves much more than I can give her. She's a great woman." He grabbed the red jacket for his suit and hung it on the hook alongside the door. He grabbed the lemonade and carton of peach juice from the mini bar. Mixing some of the liquids in a glass he pulled the only other free seat in the dressing room out and sat in front of Lana.

"Thanks loads for looking out for my sister, I've never met a man like you but I'm proud of who you are." She smiled grabbing a chocolate from the open box beside her. "I better head back to Jake."

"Lana!" He shouted as she opened the door to step out. "Make sure Ema talks to Klavier."

"Of course." She smiled softly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Uncle Apollo!" The two innocent looking 'bad idea bears' puppets called as the curtains opened back up.

"Hey you two, hope you haven't been causing trouble." Apollo replied.

"Well…"

"Well what?" Apollo looked at them suspiciously.

"We…err…sorta…" one began.

"We kinda went to introduce ourselves to that Price dude." The other finished.

"You mean Princeton?"

"We made him believe his purpose was to spend his grandma's money on a case of beer…" One answered making it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"You what?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lana had given a lift home to Apollo and the Wrights so she could help transport all of the gifts he had earned. As Apollo and Lana had left the building earlier, they both had a satisfied smile. On the way out Ema had slapped Klavier but then apologised for taking it so hard and said she would stay with him for the night. While not being the response Apollo or Lana wanted it was a half decent start.

"Here, got a present for ya partner." Jake through the cowboy hat onto Apollo's head. "Girls seem to be suckers for guys who are individuals."

"Hey!" All that sounded in the car was a loud smack.

"Polly! Can I wear the cool hat?" Apollo handed the hat to the fifteen year old.

"We may not have got the result we hoped for tonight but I'm sure it's a good start." Apollo chuckled to himself.

"That's just it. They're relationship won't be the same though even if they do get back together Apollo." Lana smiled as Apollo hopped out and took the remainder of the gifts from the boot of her car.

"I know."

"I'll ring Ema in the morning and see what she wants to do; we'll give you a call if you're out."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The following morning Apollo had the look of pure determination on his face as he glanced between the two puppies. They seemed to have a smug smirk on their face.

"Today, you two are going to get tired before me!" He declared, the dogs barked. "Is that a challenge?" He chuckled. He clipped the two dog's leads onto their harnesses and put on his roller blades. "We're gonna get some serious exercise today."

"Here you go Polly!" Trucy put his trainers in his bag. These puppies were fast and far too energetic so Apollo figured a challenge was what they needed.

When he got the call to meet Ema and Lana outside café by the park he was hoping to see Ema revitalised and saying she had a decent night's sleep in Klavier's arms. When he got there she looked confused.

He managed to get the dogs to stop and took a seat beside the two girls outside the store. The waitress came over before he got chance to ask what was wrong.

"Can I have an ice tea please?" Lana asked first.

"Banana milkshake please…"

"A strawberry milkshake and a bowl of water for my dogs if that's ok?" The woman glanced down at the two puppies tangling their leashes around the boy's feet.

"Aww they're so cute!" She cooed. "Of course I'll get your order right away."

"Thank you." Apollo lifted the two pups onto his lap.

"They are looking cute today!" Lana reached over tickling them. "They look all smiley too!" As they were panting they seemed to develop a cute child-like smile.

"Ema what's wrong?" Lana asked. "You said you wouldn't tell until Apollo got here."

"And here I am."

"You wasted your time…" Lana and Apollo glanced at each other then back to her.

"What do you mean?" Apollo watched as the young waitress placed the glasses in front of them and the dish of water on the floor. He dropped the puppies onto the floor beside the dish and watched as the little pint-sized animals drank every last drop in the dish.

"Where do they store all that water?" Ema asked shocked.

"I dunno." Both of the dogs then lay under the shade of the table.

"I wish Blitz – Klavier's cat was like that. That things an evil little swine."

"Ok so why have we wasted our time?"

"Klavier told me there was no relationship anymore…" Apollo couldn't believe it. After all the hassle on Klavier's part! "He said I wasn't right for him, that we should go back to being friends. He told me that he'd said to you that he wanted me not to have a child and he thought it was cruel. He then told me he couldn't give me everything I desire."

"Just like I'd said…" Apollo sat with a vacant stare.

"He was right though, I need someone who will always be at my side, maybe I expected too much of him." Ema swallowed. "I spent the whole of the night in the next biggest bedroom to his own with that evil sod of a kitten of his trying to think of what to do…"

That was when his heart went out to the detective. He had worked hard, and it was thrown back in his face yet he wasn't mad. Disappointed, perhaps, but Klavier had the guts to tell her to her face this time. _Klavier I hope you realise you've thrown away what could have been the best part of your life…_


	13. Special Thanks page

**Special thanks page**

Sorry that I've finished this 'Epic piece of awesome' (quote from a review) and I hope you liked the end. I'm already working on my next story so please review that one too!

If your name isn't on here then I still appreciate you!

**Thanks to**:

Brandon

Dragonridingattorney43

**For the dog's names.**

**Thanks to:**

MissYoui

**For pointing out my errors**

**Thanks to:**

Dragonridingattorney43

Midnight-Moonlight-Gal

DDT 4

Pearl the Barrister

Brandon

MissYoui

**For the reviews**

**Thanks to everyone for reading xx - EvilWaffleS**


End file.
